Ready for Love?
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Using the song Ready for Love. by Cascada. Heimdall and Loki are alone together, and a secret passion in uncovered. A past fanfic for Subeta, yet I hope you all like it. Notes are not edited.


Title: Are you ready for love?

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Loki and Heimdall! (Sobs into pillow)

I'm sorry, but this fanfic is ONLY fluff. If you want to read lemons, you have to S-mail me if you are on Subeta, or if you are on fanfiction, you just have to click on my user name and go to the archives, or leave a comment on what you would like made. I'll be seeing you.

Songfic: Ready for love? –Cascada

Minor spoilers.

----------START----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heimdall yawned and leaned back on the couch. Yes, he was at Enjaku again. Why? Freyr was on a date with Mayura…and locked the door before the purple haired god came home from cram school.

Heimdall sighed at sat cross-legged on top of a cushion. "Why am I here? I mean, why couldn't Freyr have given me a spare key!? Why here?!" The guardian god ruffled his hair and looked at the clock. 5:30 p.m.

Heimdall's eyes narrowed in frustration. "They're probably still eating." Then, something popped into Heimdall's simple little mind.

"Loki? Hey! Where are you?!" The guardian god sat up slightly and looked around surprised by the keen silence.

"Yes?" Heimdall flinched and turned around in the direction of the…SARCASTIC, as what we would call it, male voice.

"There you are…." Heimdall said with a hint of glee in his shallow voice. Loki smiled and walked over to the couch.

**-You took a piece of, my heart.**

**I never thought that this could, fall apart!**

**You said you fell, in love….-**

"Are you THAT bored that you have to stare at a blank TV screen?" The trickster god said raising an eyebrow.

The guardian god scoffed and turned his head away. "I was just wondering where you were…." The trickster god sighed and leaned against the back on the couch letting his legs swing over the side. Another stupid act he had picked up from humans. Loki was becoming more childish by the minute.

**-And that was more than I could ever be afraid of!**

**Another life, another happy ending.-**

Heimdall groaned and looked at Loki through the corner of his eye. The trickster god's face looked slightly sleepy, and his eyes blinked slowly to let Heimdall capture every moment of it. His face was pale and his lips were so pouty and welcoming. Heimdall's face was covered with a pink lace called a blush as he continued to look on. No sooner, did Loki look over at the purple haired god and blink. "Something wrong." Loki leaned toward him, full of curiosity and confusion. "Why are you blushing?"

The guardian god gaped at Loki's stupidity. He can't be serious! Even the purple haired god knew that the blush forming on his face was plainly obvious. However, Heimdall didn't want to embarrass himself by telling him, so kept quiet.

**-Another place, another time.**

**Another hand to touch, and another star to SHINE!-**

The green-eyed god continued to lean forward until his face was inches apart from Heimdall's. "C'mon! Why can't you tell me?!" Like Heimdall said, becoming more like a child every minute. The guardian god sighed as his blush continued to grow. "No reason…it's just nothing too important…" Loki pouted and leaned closer more hastily pushing Heimdall towards the end of the couch. "You meanie! I still wanna know!" The purple haired god put his hands on Loki's chest and pushed him back.

"Listen, I said it's nothing important…." The green-eyed god puffed a cheek out angrily and pounced on his friend.

The purple haired god didn't react fast enough, and Loki's hand landed smack dab on his own.

**-You've got me deeper than deeper, I'm constantly blinded**!

I'm running around, but there's no place to hid.- 

Loki turned a shade of strawberry pink and pulled his hand toward him. "I'm sorry….."

Heimdall gaped and pulled his hand away. The green-eyed god sulked and turned away. "Never mind…." The guardian god closed his eyes with annoyance and leaned his elbow on the armrest and planted his chin on his palm.

**-I have to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided.**

**Why can't they forgive me, these demons inside?-**

"Heimdall…are you mad at me?" The purple haired god 'hmped' and simply scooted away. "No...I'm not. Why do you ask?"

"Well...about what I did...it was an accident…"

"I know."

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm not. So stop pestering me!"

"Yes you are! You're yelling!"

The purple haired god was on his last nerve. "Loki, I said I'm not mad…it just surprised me.." Loki sighed with annoyance and reached his hand over to the guardian god. He brushed some strands of hair from the purple haired god's face.

"I'm sorry...it's just that I don't want you to be mad at me…."

Heimdall raised an eyebrow. "Oh…"

"Eh!? I mean, since your staying over and…" Loki trailed off when he realized he had just talked himself in a circle. Heimdall let a small laugh escape him before turning around to face Loki again. "I think it would be best if you just stopped talking…"

Loki blinked shyly, then nodded. "Okay…"

**-How can it be, that your ready for love?-**

The guardian god gasped and spun around. "I-I didn't mean it like that! I mean…" Loki giggled and looked at Heimdall with stung eyes. "Loki…are you crying…" The green-eyed god smiled and leaned his head against Heimdall's shoulder. "I just didn't want you to be mad at me…" Loki closed his eyes and breathed on Heimdall's neck just to tease him. "The purple haired god turned a shade of blood red crimson and didn't move an inch.

-**Ready..For Love…-**

"Loki..why are you…"

"Does it bother you?"

"Well, no."

"Then can I still do it?"

Heimdall breathed out a sigh of indifference and looked away trying to hide his blush. The trickster god snuggled into Heimdall's chest and closed his eyes again. "Are you sure?" The guardian god didn't respond, but he DID do something. He wrapped his arm around Loki and snuggled into his hair. "It's fine…I don't mind" The green-eyed god blushed and let a small laugh escape his lips. "Thanks." The purple god could swear his heart was burning. Although, he couldn't decide whether his face was burning more than his heart or not. This was pitiful, but Heimdall didn't care. Nothing mattered to him anymore, than one person.

The person, who had just snuggled into his chest.

The person who had just put his hand on Heimdall's leg?

The person who had just pushed himself foreword?

And the person, who had just placed his lips elegantly on Heimdall's mouth…

Loki.

----------------SOMETIME LATER-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Loki-sama? Loki-sama, where are you?" Yamino went and searched Enjaku dry for his beloved master. "Where's Daddy you worthless snake?!" Fenrir barked enraged as he lifted up a rug with his nose trying to find him.

Yamino looked at his brother was worry. "Ni-san, you should know where he is! You can hardly leave him alone..." Fenrir sparked his younger brother, making Yamino flinch.

"Loki-tama!?" Ecchan cried as she floated around the house to search for the boy and his friend that were supposed to be in bed twenty minutes ago.

"Where are they?" Yamino pulled his hand to his chin as his eyes scanned the area around him. Yamino's eyes widened suddenly as he smacked his hand with his fist. "Heimdall-sama was on the couch earlier, so-"

Fenrir barked angrily and growled at his younger brother. "I don't care about him! I want Daddy!" Ecchan looked at Fenrir with pity and floated down to pat the small dog on the head.

"What I'm saying is that Loki-sama may have been with him."

"…….."

--------------------------------------AFTER SOME THINKING-------------------------------

Yamino opened the door by the stairs and rushed through into the dining room, which had the couch facing the back of the kitchen. "Loki-sama?!" From back view, it appeared the couch was empty. Fenrir ran in after him and looked at his perplexed brother. "Did you find them!?" The teen simply shook his head as we approached the couch. "Maybe-Loki-sama!?" Fenrir looked at his brother with confusion as he ran over. "What's…wrong…." The small puppy trailed off sentence when he saw the sight in front of him.

Loki and Heimdall where sleeping on the couch together the same way normal people would sleep in a bed together. Loki still had his buried in Heimdall's chest, and was in the position of a sleeping cat. Heimdall had thrown his arm over Loki to pull him ever closer. The trickster god's jacket had been pulled over them both to make them both warmer. Both of their faces touched delicately.

"Oh...my…" The teen could only stand and look at the sight before him. Fenrir looked up in utter confusion as Ecchan flew into the room. "Why Loki-tama asleep?" The small familiar attempted to poke the couple, but was grasped by the tail by Yamino. "C'mon you two, let's not wake them up…." The small puppy turned around to his younger brother in bewildered amazement. "Leave them here?! Daddy is sleep-"

"Hush now." Yamino said as he carried Ecchan out of the room. Fenrir twitched at his brother's pathetic excuse for a comeback. "Don't talk to me like that! I'm not a sick animal!" The teen laughed and walked over to the door. "C'mon Ni-san, don't wake them up." Ecchan only nodded and gestured for the small puppy to follow them. Fenrir cussed under his breath and walked towards the door with reluctance. The teen smiled as he closed the door lightly, making a light clicking sound.

"I hope that Loki-sama…. has a good sleep." And with that last remark, the trio left room together.

-------------------END--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sigh) I know, it was only the first half of the song……I'm sorry. I hope that you all enjoyed this fanfic that took….1 hour and 15 minutes to type. (Sips tea) Then again, it was a fun process. Look forward to some Ed x Roy later…maybe in a week. The third chapter of Tea Times Lemons and Sugar is also coming. I found SO many errors; I have to retype all the chapters.

See ya!


End file.
